Clip
by Falling Tears of Death
Summary: small moments of all the characters. disclaimer: don't own them..also pairings abound yaoi and het Read and Review
1. Fairytale

A/N: This series is really just a keep the writers block away exercise. So this is trying to tell a story in 5 sentences or less. Usually character based…although maybe there will be some couple's (het and yaoi whatever happens). I don't own Gundam Wing…sadly…but anyways on to the stories…

Character: Relena

She's always been a princess; this is what she's made for. Always played damsel in distress, and waited for a prince who could slay the dragon and hold her like she's porcelain. So when everything turns around and her prince lays broken in her arms, shattered into a thousand little pieces, Relena doesn't really know what to do. She thinks her dress is a mess and can't remember if he's even hers to fix.

-Endings can fit and not always be happy-

Sentence count: 4


	2. God speed

Character: Duo

Duo's always lived his life fast. He used to run to try to catch up—then things started catching up to him—so later he ran to get away…away from them, away from himself. When Duo ran he ran fast, fast like he did everything else. Every part of his life is drenched in speed--Duo has a fast car, fast tongue, fast gundam, fast reflexes…time is money…and when your from L2 money is life. But now it's him, unmoving, in chains with a gun to his head, and Duo thinks…when you live fast you die even faster.

- You can't get away from yourself by moving from one place to another-

Sentence count: 5


	3. Choice

Character: Quatre

Quatre looks at pictures and thinks of who he could have been. He thinks of a life filled with music lessons and dinner parties with his sisters, he thinks of a life where mommy and daddy's money solved everything and the only gun he shot was at the shooting range. But then, Quatre can't really imagine a life with false friends, can't imagine not knowing the people who he would take a shot for, the people who would die for him or die with him—deep inside he knows, this is the life he has chosen, and it is a path he will continue to follow.

-Courage is having the strength to become who you're meant to be-

Sentences: 3


	4. Siblings

Character: Zechs, Relena

Things are different now, they are more of acquaintances than siblings, but still more siblings than enemies—though not by much. Things are different now, and they are separated by the paths they have chosen. She is different, no longer the naïve girl blind to truth, that sat at fake tea parties; he is different now—his hands once sterile and clean now stained in things that won't wash away. They have hurt each other, beyond hair pulling and Band-Aids, he has hurt people she loves, and she has hated people he trusts…even so they share this moment together…they are still blood. He tells her that this is what he believes, this is what he'll fight for, despite what she thinks—she won't' say it, and later she'll regret it, but really all she's thinking is that he has a soul after all.

-Man was made to be worth saving-

Sentence count: 5


	5. Interlude

Character: Wufei

Wufei isn't "Wufei" right now. Here he's not a terrorist; there are no thoughts of honor or justice, no urge to practice, no guilt over a long-dead lover. No, here he is just a boy, just a boy trying to get a good, peaceful rest. Not because its usually not _safe _to sleep, not because this could be the last time he sleeps, not even because he deserves it—its just because he _feels _like it, and that's more than reason enough.

-I've come to sing you to sleep now-

Sentences: 3


	6. Orchestra

Characters: Quatre, Trowa

Quatre and Trowa always sort of moved around each other, they had this thing and they were connected but there was this _distance._ The sort of distance that music notes soothe more than fill, so they don't kiss, or worry about each other, or do anything extra than just _play_. It's…a balancing act…it's a lot of things actually, but one thing its not is fair or happy. So Quatre and Trowa have this thing, they have this _thing _and in-between them, all the notes they play are laced with sorrow.

-Have you ever seen mimes fight?-

Sentence count: 4


	7. Heat

Character: Dorothy

Everyone calls her the ice princess. More specifically, she thinks she's a doll, a sculpture—chipped away and formed from dry ice. So she doesn't worry about building walls or wearing a mask…she's dry ice and people wear layers just to touch her…unless they want to get burned—except him. He just smiles, and Dorothy can't help but wonder if global warming is a problem.

-The little things that make a heart sing-

Sentence count: 4


	8. Flawless

Character: Heero

Heero keeps his gun because it makes him feel safe, its one of the few ways he's not perfect…he thinks he makes up for it though. Heero keeps his gun because it's the one thing he does right, Heero is his gun, he_ is_ a gun—Heero never misses. He's perfect and he's a solider and he's not much more than that…sometimes there's this feeling like sadness…and Heero is imperfect in that way too. But then Relena calls him her hero and he feels safe or Duo stays with him because Heero makes Duo feel safe and he has to remind himself—guns don't kill people…bullets do.

-Beauty you are. And in your imperfection, perfection-

Sentences: 4


	9. Sister

Character: Catherine

Catherine decides it's a hard thing…to be a sister. She worries, worries when he's fighting, worries when he's leaving, worries when he comes home, worries about every knife, worries when he's in the lion's den, worries over every breath every step…she just worries. And sometimes Catherine dreams, in her dreams there is Trowa dying or Trowa falling or Trowa laughing and being the person he could have been. She knows, it wasn't meant to easy…loving someone when they are following a path that you can't protect them and when loving them isn't _enough_, she _knows_. But when she's not dreaming, Catherine sees Trowa belonging without her, its worse…she decides it's a very hard thing—to be a sister.

-So I reach from the other side-

Sentence count: 5


	10. Memory

Character: Hilde

There are days that Hilde feels like she doesn't belong in war. Because if anyone ever asked her why, not like they would, but why she was fighting—what could she say? She could say all those noble things, like honor and peace or even something simple, like this was her only choice left, but no…that would be lying. So when Duo is there and he finally honestly asks her, Hilde will say all she ever really wanted was to be someone worth remembering, but she won't, she _can't…_tell him who she wants to remember her.

-The madness behind reason.-

Sentence Count: 4


	11. Pollen

Character: Lady Une

The funny thing about this is…you're still human after all. Every time you sneeze your heart stops, just like everyone else's, and just like everyone else you have allergies. Your allergic to roses—this doesn't make you any more or less human…what does is the fact that you would give anything (_everything really_) to smell them—and whatever that means…makes you human after all.

-Every time she sneezes I think its love-

Sentences: 3


	12. Insomnia

Character: Noin

Noin is afraid to sleep. She has nightmares, sometimes about the war, sometimes about her family, sometimes about the boogie man waiting in the closet, and sometimes about nothing at all really. Sometimes there's just the feeling of cream colored strands slipping through her fingertips like sand. Noin's afraid to sleep—but mostly she's terrified of loosing him again, and again.

-Got a cloud sleeping on my tongue-

Sentence count: 4

_A/N: Inspired partly by Tori Amos's cloud on my tongue_

_/ got a cloud sleeping on my tongue  
he goes then it goes  
and kiss the violets as they're waking up  
leave me with your borneo  
leave me the way i was before  
you're already in there  
i'll be wearing your tattoo  
i'm already in circles and circles and circles again  
the girl's in circles and circles got to stop spinning  
circles and circles and circles again  
thought i was over the bridge now/_


	13. After

Character: Trowa

Trowa can remember, like it was yesterday, the first time he's ever scared. Its after the way—after the war, after the all the violence, when he's no longer a solider, a pilot, he's just a boy…free to live his life—and Trowa has never just _been_…Trowa is scared (terrified even). But then he looks and sees Heero, Duo, Wufei, and Quatre…everyone who is just like him—and for the first time in his life, Trowa doesn't feel alone anymore.

-Everybody needs someone sometimes-

Sentence Count: 3


	14. Defeat

Character: Trieze

They say in space no one can hear you scream. But it's all over now, and Trieze has lost. Everything that he's given up _everything_ for means nothing now. They say in space no one can hear you scream—he hopes for his sake they can't hear him cry either.

-Real loss happens on the inside-

Sentence Count: 3


	15. Candle

Character: Sally

Sally hates how he speaks to her. Like they aren't a thousand worlds apart; like she isn't the enemy, or betraying everything she believes in. He speaks to her like there is still hope, like she's still saving lives, like somewhere inside she is still pure. She hates the way he speaks to her—like he _knows _that every time she purposely didn't save a life, a piece of her was breaking.

-In twilight I search for you by candlelight-

Sentence Count: 4

A/N: the lighting of the candle ceremony is a ritual of nursing graduation.


	16. Covetous

Character: Relena

And one day you realize that he doesn't love you, you cry. Actually, you throw a tantrum, and scream and scratch and he just stares with those dead blue eyes. He loves peace, not you…he loves peace and suddenly he's not _your _knight…he's everyone's. When he asks you what's wrong all you can think is 'it's not fair, he's mine…he's _mine_'—and on that same day you realize that you are selfish and never really loved him (this makes you cry harder.)

-Its time to turn the page, when your only wet because of the rain-

Sentence Count: 4

A/N: dedicated to BigSister2


	17. Enough

Character: Quatre

Quatre feels that the hardest thing about war is accepting that sometimes your best isn't good enough. It's hard to know that no matter how good his intentions were…bad things will still happen to good people. Sometimes it's enough to make him loose hope—but then his sister will walk by and whisper that she _believes_ in him—it makes everything _worth_ it.

-Bad things, sometimes, are just a means to an end-

Sentence count: 3

A/N: dedicated to BigSister2


	18. Change

Character: Wufei

Wufei believes that he and Duo could be friends. Somewhere underneath all that he is sure there is someone he can respect—honor even…somewhere there is someone who is smart and strong and worthy of Wufei's admiration. But right now, right now, Duo was too loud, too brash, too emotional and open, too careless and lazy…so Wufei waits, and Wufei slowly but surely pushes and pulls and _molds_ Duo so that he can start the road that will lead him to who he can be. Wufei thinks, someday soon he and Duo will be friends (even if deep down he knows—it won't be _Duo_ anymore.)

-Just conditionally unconditional love-

Sentence Count: 3


	19. Words

Character: Duo

It hits one day that you're hopelessly in love with him. In love in the way that you _know_, with every small bead of blood flowing in your veins that your very breath is somehow because of him. So it hurts more than anything when the word…that word—rolls carelessly off his tongue. You know he can't tell (and maybe that's what hurts the most) but every time, once he leaves, your bleeding blue (and maybe that's what makes you a _baka_ after all).

-I believe the world, it spins for you-

Sentence Count: 4


	20. Name

Character: Zechs

Somewhere along the way you got lost, and fell from grace—fell away from Millardo, from Peacecraft (from everything you were born for really.) You can barely remember who you were then; sometimes you barely remember you _were_ him. Then other times Trieze will get into one of those moods and say 'changing your name doesn't _change_ who you are'…and you'll sit quietly rather than answer, but inside you think—a name doesn't _make _who you are (it does, however, give you a place to belong, and maybe it's all the same thing.)

-Here, being nameless is the same as being meaningless-

Sentence Count: 3


	21. Obvious

Character: Heero

Heero decides that this is the worst feeling in the world. Not because he's fumbling for words and feels so awkward so inhumane. Not because he's feeling, which is still this brand new thing to him…but because right now more than ever, more than when there was an enemy with a gun to his head…he feels so open, defenseless. He's trying to explain to her, trying to find the word…but then she jus smiles and says 'I know'—and Heero has never felt this way before (it makes him sick he wants to vomit, or run, or sink into the ground and just wait to die)-he feels awkward and human and obvious—just so obvious.

-Things that are blatantly in front of us are always what we wish not to see-

Sentence Count: 3

A/N: dedicated to BigSister 2. Inspired by paperdragonfly aka miss obvious


	22. Immune

Character: Noin

When you're in war you're supposed to be used to death. So maybe something is wrong with her or maybe she's just more of a woman then she wishes to be…but death still hurts her. It hurts the most when its people she knows, people she cares about, people she hoped would make it through (even if all those things go against the code of a solider). It hurts so much she wants to scream at Sally, cry, pray, just do anything—but she doesn't, its her one saving grace, the one thing she has that makes her cut out for this…the one thing that balances the solider and the woman inside of her (even though she doesn't cry on the outside she cries on the inside, its _not _what being a solider is but its _human_ and that makes it ok.)

-Just because it always rains in Seattle doesn't make the rain feel any less wet-

Sentence count: 4


	23. Extinction

Character: Hilde

As cliché as it sounds, Hilde feels invisible…feels like when all is said and done she won't matter. When the war is over all the world will remember will be 5 pilots, a pacifist, and maybe 2 commanders that lost everything…no one will care about some stupid little girl, no one will ever know or want to know _her_ story, _her_ struggle, _her_ sacrifice. At the last ball it hits her when she sees him, the _one_ person she thought would care looking for someone else, and all the people she hoped would care just brush past and give a hollow 'keep in touch'—it hits her. Sitting by herself she thinks, it's the strangest feeling knowing you're less than a fly on the wall, knowing that when she dies—it'll be like Hilde never even existed.

-If you aren't remembered, then you never existed-

Sentence Count: 4


	24. Normal

Character: Dorothy

Its strange, to be only a teenager and realize that pieces of her young life are missing—it's a midlife crisis before most peoples lives ever begin. Even stranger is that these years…this blood filled years are probably going to be the best years of her life. Maybe she's just in a mood but now all she wants is to be like everyone else, just a teenage girl like everyone else (or maybe her ice mask is slipping though most likely its just the Relena inside of her crawling out), a teenage girl with teenage problems and a bestfriend maybe a boyfriend even. Maybe it's because the war is ending but everything seems so damn big and she's so _small_…so small and she doesn't even have a machine to run behind. Dorothy is confused, upset, melting, tired, angry, crying, and _lost_—so lost as she watches the life she never had the chance to have, pass her by (or maybe she did and just let it slip through her fingers like careless, coldhearted girls often do.)

-I've arrived at the outermost edge of my life by my own actions-

Sentence Count: 4


	25. Alone

Character: Trieze

Trieze has come to the realization that people don't realize what it really means to be a general during a time of war. No one really knows or understands what its like to know that everyday people are dying for you, because of you, trying to defend the beliefs that you alone are not strong enough to defend…its _heartbreaking_. No one really knows how hard it is on him, with no shoulder to lean on, no one to help him decide what is best—of course there are people with advice, people _always_ have advice…but when you're a general ,Trieze has found everyone's advice usually just says 'yes do whatever you please…you're the big man in charge.' It's a small grace that Trieze has Zechs (he's not a friend, and definitely _not_ a shoulder to lean on but at least he's there in the rain too)—he supposes Zechs understands (empathizes even) but its not like Trieze will ever ask Zechs for help with his problems—even if he _did_ have an answer, its comforting for Trieze to feel like someone is just like him.

-Nobody ever knows anything-

Sentence: 4


	26. Eulogy

Character: Catherine

Your brother is dead (long dead) and you've promised to always honor and remember him…_he_ is not your brother. This is a fact you have to remind yourself of over and over again…he's not Triton (despite how much you wish he could be.) Sometimes you think maybe, maybe there is a chance…but even still he's _Trowa_ now not Triton—not the boy Triton would have become. Over and Over you have to keep telling yourself he's Trowa not Triton, Trowa not Triton, Trowa not Triton…so you wont forget—its becoming hopeless though because even if your mind remember your heart is starting to forget the difference (and you promised you'd _never_ forget him, funny how hearts can break promises.)

-It's just your ghost passing through-

Sentence Count: 3


	27. Father

Character: King Peacecraft

He is a leader, born into the role of king, of the ruler and protector of the people. But he is a nice man, a good man, a peaceful man. He is a man made in the beliefs of the great Heero Yuy, and he is determined to change the world or to foster this want in his two beautiful children. None of this seems to matter now; his kingdom (his life) is under attack, and he is dying for beliefs that were never truly his (although right now all he can really think about is his kids, his two beautiful , tragic kids and what the horrible word outside Sanc has in store for them.)

-A father is a man who expects his children to be as good as he meant to be-

Sentence Count: 4


	28. Prodigy

Character: Mariemaia

When she is 3 her father begins to teach her manners, begins to teach her how to be a proper human being (despite what people may say these things were very important to him), at night he still let her sleep in his bed—she is 3 and she is blissfully happy. When she is 6 she swears she's all grown up and knows everything there is to know, she is young, and she is happy the way all children are. And when she is 7 her father will die, for a war she knows nothing about—he will die and Mariemaia will feel many things (upset, confused, dissapointed, angry) but she will not feel happy—no she won't feel happy about anything for a really long time. And now she is 8—she is 8 and she knows everything she'll ever need to know in a way no child should—she is 8 and Mariemaia isn't a child anymore.

-Unforuntatley there is a kind of wisdom in life that will only come from human sorrow-

Sentence Count: 4


	29. Bond

Character: The Gundam Boys

Like it or not the world sees you all as a unit now. And you don't like it, none of you like it, not even Quatre or Duo like it, Trowa and Heero despise it. In your deluded minds you are still individuals who just happened to be fighting for the same cause, whose fates happened to entwine—nothing more nothing less. Wufei will say 'we are all loners in some way or another, saving lives doesn't change that', but really what he means is being a loner is easier then caring about someone, depending on someone (even if the war is over, its not that easy to shake the feeling of death knocking at you door, not so easy to forget the disappointments.) But then Trowa of all people will say quietly 'well maybe we just work better together', what he really means is its too late now, we are what we are and we are where we are and we've done it together—we've done it together and nothing not even death can change that (well maybe he doesn't mean all that but its there in his heart, its there in everyone's.)

-Together we stand, separate we stand too—just further apart-

Sentence Count: 4


	30. Future

Character: Girl with the dog

You're alive somewhere. Somewhere your 13 being kissed for the first time, your 16 and in love just to get you heart broken. Somewhere you sit in history class and hear about the war…you decide to protest, you think about that blue eyed boy you met once…somewhere you'll see him on TV and think 'yes, he made it.' Somewhere your learning how to become your own person, and maybe your life isn't perfect and maybe you're not always happy but somewhere your alive. But wherever that place is…it surely isn't here…here you died before you ever really began living your life…here that boy is one of the last faces you'll ever see—he might be lost, but you've disappeared—somewhere you have a name, somewhere your more than just some girl with her dog—but here, well here you might as well be just a figment of his imagination.

-1000 possibilities but all you have is now-

Sentence Count: 5


	31. Marriage

Character: Merian

Soon Merian and Wufei will be married…this is inevitable…this is for the best. They are not thrilled about this arrangement, they are not in love but they respect each other, she supposes this is a start (and surely they had to start somewhere.) On the day they marry it rains, her uncle claims that rain on a wedding day is bad luck, maybe even death…but Merian pays no mind to this, she is too young, to prideful, to full of naiveté to care. As Merian sits beside a husband she does not love she thinks that the world is changing and soon they will have to chose their fight—she doesn't let this worry her, she supposes that today marks the beginning of their lives, rain or no rain.

-Nothings gonna change my world-

Sentence Count: 4


	32. Post Mortem

Character: Mrs. Winner

Real birth is a disgusting yet spiritual thing. Part of you wants to _hurl _from the sight, the smell, the drugs pumping in your system, and the sweat slicking your perfectly arched eyebrow. However, you are a graceful woman so you hold your son…your imperfect, bloody, messy, beautiful ,helpless, bundle of innocence…because he's _yours_ and that means something…special. 16 years later he's an imperfect, bloody, messy, beautiful, helpless bundle of not so innocent and he's lying in someone else's arms because your arms have stopped holding ages ago but still you wish you could…could cradle him the way you haven't in years and cherish it the way you should have but…he's not yours anymore, that much is clear…but you are _his_, you're his in a way you never were while you were alive—finally—in the way you always _should _have been—his mother (this time instead of vomit there are tears).

-Its never too late but it'll never be the right time again-

Sentence Count: 4

A/N: so I know that it probably seemed like I abandoned this but really like glimpse I thought I was done. And as I've said my writing can be all over the place and the places it took me were away from this form of writing. But lately it's called back to me so I can't make any promises but I'll do whatever comes to me. Requests are still taken…you can give a character a quote w/e.


	33. Explanation

Character: Dr.J

J is used to hearing horror stories about himself, finds them almost amusing if not a tad over-exagerant. He is also getting used to how people don't acknowledge the doctors when referring to the colony's revolution—whatever; he never was looking for fame anyways. However as he sits in his small empty home he can't get over the look in the new Heero's eyes: the scared, upset, lost look that he saw the first time they met. Its silent forever and finally Heero moves to leave…before J can even stop himself he whispers "I'm not a monster, I'm a revolutionary…I only did what I had to"—J isn't really sure if he's speaking to Heero, or himself, or the world…or no one at all because Heero has already closed the door.

-If I had the words to change this I would never stop speaking-

Sentence Count: 4


	34. Guilt

Character: Trowa

Being on the opposite side is like seeing for the first time with both of his eyes. Like suddenly his black and white world is in Technicolor with the surround sound on full blast. Its like meeting himself, like touching the mirror and feeling more than just a reflective mass but…_himself_ . It's terrifying and enlightening and there's this pang of something horrible and while with staring at Heero and Duo in their cell and sitting with his "comrades"…for the first time in his life Trowa feels—guilty.

-Was blind, but now, I see-

Sentence Count: 3

A/n: quote and excerpt from amazing grace

Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,   
That saved a wretch like me...  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now, I see.


	35. Limits

Character: Sally

You are a healer; your hands are touched with the gift of life, of change. Your hands are perfect and still…you are a sterile angel, a beacon of hope armed with a scalpel and unwavering determination. "Your hands" he says quietly "are so clean, mine are bloody, will you fix them for me?" You are an angel of medicine, however you are not a god and some wounds, to your dismay, are, despite even _your_ ability--beyond fixing.

-No matter how much you try, trying isn't doing-

Sentence Count: 4


	36. Cain

Character: Quatre's Sisters

Secretly you all kind of hate him; secretly you hope that when he is in space he won't come back. Its horrible you know, but every time you see him your reminded that your nothing more than test tube babies and just for being _born_ he is always going to be worth more (isn't he daddy's little miracle, little angel). You all hate him, hate him so much you can never say it to each other (even if you all feel the same)—hate him so deeply that every time he goes off in space you cant help but wish that maybe this time—someone will pull off his wings.

- It's too easy to wish you harm-

Sentence Count: 3

A/N: title reference to Cain and Able


	37. Religion

Character: Father Maxwell

Father Maxwell has always been a simple man, held together only by his belief in god. In his heart he thinks everything is in god's plan and with his prayer alone he's convinced every slum in L2 can be held together. People _believe_ in him, believe in him the same way he believes in god because if Father Maxwell still had hope then maybe, they all think, just maybe…there is something worth hoping for. He is a simple man and has never once faltered until now, in the final moment that count the most, laying in a rubble, looking in the distance at a shattered purple mural, praying to nothing and hoping for the first and last time that god—has never had anything to do with any of this.

-Let it all be dammed-

Sentence Count: 4


	38. Sexism

Character: Relena

She's just a figurehead now, after everything she's sacrificed….she means _nothing_. She's just pretty, perfect Relena in her pristine, pink world and the only thing she can do is politely please everyone and _look pretty_ with her perfect, prussian eyed solider. She's just pretty little Relena with her _petty_ feelings and stupid thoughts that are barely worth a penny—never anything more because she _is_ just a _girl_. Just stupid little Relena, born with a vagina in-between her legs, so she'll never _be _strong enough, or great enough, or anything enough to do all the things (great things, amazing things) that she dreams of.

-There have been disappointments, these she knows too well-

Sentence count: 4


	39. Merge

Character: Une

Une is a very organized, precise person…nothing, she thinks, is too hard or too big to be broken down. Une lives her life in sections, it keeps her sane (or so she thinks). But when Trieze dies it…_affects_ her…and it rolls over into something indescribable, she keeps trying to label it and trying to find some _category_ until finally one day Une (and Lady Une) realize its love, love unrequited, love lost…and it _hurts_—Une doesn't really have a category for that but Une _and_ Lady Une are slowly—merging and her sanity is fading but her _humanity_ is carefully coming back (finally)—she's not really sure what hurts the most.

-You can't live life split in two-

Sentence Count: 3


End file.
